Microelectromechanical systems (i.e., “MEMS”) are highly miniaturized devices that can be configured to perform a wide variety of functions. For example, a MEMS device can be implemented as an accelerometer to measure the acceleration of a moving body. One type of MEMS accelerometer, for example, uses a suspended mass that, in response to an acceleration, moves relative to an underlying substrate. Acceleration thus may be calculated as a function of the movement of the suspended mass relative to its underlying substrate.
Circuitry controls many aspects of MEMS operation. For example, the above noted suspended mass may be in electrical communication with off-chip circuitry that detects mass movement. Based upon the amount of such detected movement, the circuitry can calculate the acceleration value.
One widely implemented method of electrically communicating MEMS structure with circuitry involves use of a bond pad. Specifically, the MEMS device has leads that connect with the bond pad, which typically is laterally spaced on the substrate from the MEMS structure. Such an arrangement, however, has various disadvantages. Among others, the bond pad uses a relatively significant surface area on the substrate, which typically is at a premium. In addition, the bond pad and its leads often produce a parasitic capacitance that can corrupt the basic electronic signal produced by the MEMS device.